Curse of Love
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Semua gara-gara gadis itu. Mereka sama-sama tidak pernah bicara, bahkan bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Namun pertama kali mereka bicara, bukannya kata-kata manis yang terucap, malah kutukan dan hinaan. "Aku sumpahin kau tidak akan punya pacar dan menjadi perjaka ting-ting. Selamanya!" dedicated for SHDL #3rd. Mind to RnR, minna :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Curse of Love © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**..**

**Genre: Romance**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(Super duper), AU, Typos, Gaje, and many more..**

**Dedicated for SHDL :D**

* * *

"Se-senpai…" suara itu berasal dari gadis bersurai indigo. Gadis itu menunduk malu sambil meremas sepucuk surat. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil 'senpai' hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba diajak pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah.

"Ma-maukah se-senpai menjadi pacarku?" tanya gadis itu dengan terbata-bata sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang sudah berkerut. Kedua tangannya bergetar karena saking gugupnya.

"―!" Naruto terkejut dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sementara Hinata―adik kelasnya masih menyodorkan surat ke depan wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening.

"Gomenne, Hinata-chan. Aku baru saja jadian dengan Sakura-chan.." pemuda berambut jabrik itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa tidak enak melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, "… jadi..aku tidak bisa menerima suratmu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Senpainya hanya bisa tertegun. Bibirnya kelu, hatinya tercabik-cabik mendengar penolakan tersebut. Rupanya Naruto―pemuda yang sudah disukainya selama ini―tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya.

Hinata masih terdiam, matanya menatap surat serta Naruto bergantian.

Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi air matanya akan mengalir. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang mau menangis semakin tidak enak hati dan jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Aduh… Hinata-chan, jangan nangis…," Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu malah membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Aduh… bagaimana ini.."kata Naruto.

Melihat Senpai-pujaan-hatinya itu gelisah, cepat-cepat Hinata menyeka air mata dan menyedot ingusnya yang mau keluar.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, "te-tenang saja, Senpai. Aku tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah ada.." Naruto bengong melihat perubahan sikap Kouhai-nya tersebut, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Jaa," Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Langkah Hinata mantap, sorot matanya tajam dan lurus ke depan, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, namun setelah Hinata sampai ke toilet dan ia sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik, barulah tangisan yang ia tahan selama beberapa menit lalu ia keluarkan.

"HUUAAAaaa… Huaaa…"

Untung saja kala itu Toilet tersebut sepi pengunjung, entah bagaimana reaksi murid-murid yang lain kalau mendengar suara tangisannya itu.

Lima menit sudah Hinata menangis, dengan langkah malas ia keluar dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat sedang menatapnya balik. Rambutnya terlihat kusut dan kedua matanya memerah dan sedikit bengkak akibat kebanyakan menangis.

"Jelek sekali," bisiknya setelah melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Cepat, ia membuka keran dan membasuh mukanya berulang-ulang. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku, mencari sapu tangannya. Namun, bukan sapu tangan yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah kertas persegi berwarna biru pucat. Itu adalah sebuah amplop yang di dalamnya berisi seluruh perasaan sukanya kepada bocah Uzumaki.

Hinata mendesah sambil memejamkan mata menahan tangis.

Susah payah ia menulis. Merangkai kata demi kata sehingga menjadi kalimat sederhana namun kaya akan makna. Makna cintanya. Tapi semua kerja kerasnya sia-sia, sang pujaan jiwa menolaknya bahkan sebelum surat itu dibaca.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk, tangannya meremas surat itu hingga menjadi bola kecil.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi," Hinata menatap lurus cermin di hadapannya.

"Aku bersumpah!" ucapnya mantap kemudian melangkah keluar toilet.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda sedang bersandar di samping pintu. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau, Hyuuga. Kulihat kau habis ditolak si Dobe itu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata yang melihatnya jadi tersulut emosi, sambil berkacak pinggang Hinata mendekati pemuda berambut raven itu, "mengapa kau menggangguku, Uchiha-san? Apa kau tidak puas dengan para fans-mu?"

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu geram berusaha memendam amarahnya, "bukan urusanmu! Aku ke sini untuk ke toilet dan tidak sengaja mendengar tangisanmu."

"Bukannya masih banyak toilet lain? Dan juga," sedikit jeda, "ini toilet cewek, tau?!"

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Toilet cewek? Sepertinya kau tidak melihat tanda ini ya, Hyuuga?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah papan dengan gambar laki-laki (?).

"AP-Apa?" Hinata tergagap. Malu karena salah masuk toilet. Sementara Sasuke memegang perut dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Hinata merasa terhina dan malu, wajahnya merah dan muncul tiga siku-siku di dahinya.

"Hahaha… demi Jashin… setelah ditolak―," jeda sembentar sambil mengusap air yang muncul di sudut matanya, "―kau juga salah masuk toilet. Sepertinya hari ini kau benar-benar sial, Hyuuga."

Hinata yang mendengar hinaan tersebut berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Sambil menatap tajam Sasuke, Hinata mengangkat telunjuknya sampai di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" katanya dengan nada bergetar karena menahan marah, "Aku sumpahin kau tidak akan punya pacar dan menjadi perjaka ting-ting.** Selamanya**!", dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Jeda beberapa saat. Mata mereka saling memandang, Hinata memandang dengan penuh amarah sedangkan Sasuke…, entahlah cara pandang Sasuke tidak bisa ditebak.

Kemudian Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu syok mendengar seorang gadis baru saja mengutuknya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, biasanya gadis-gadis memuja dan mengaguminya.

"Cih, Sial!" umpatnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Segera ia masuk toilet dan menjalankan kewajiban yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

**DELAPAN TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Ada pepatah yang menyebutkan; hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, karena itu adalah doa dan mungkin saja akan terkabul.

Salah satu contohnya adalah pemuda persurai raven ini―yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Tampang boleh okey, harta? jangan ditanya, tubuh? jelas aduhai.. indah nian. Tapi sayang sampai sekarang dia masih jomblo. Entah mengapa tidak ada satu wanita pun yang kuat menjalin kasih dengannya. Pasti ada saja masalah. Padahal dulu waktu SMA banyak gadis meng-idolakannya. Dan semua itu karena sumpah yang diucapkan teman sekelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga... awas kau kalau kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya.

Sasuke? Ya. Pemuda yang bicara ini bernama Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu gagal dalam hubungan percintaan. Ibunya―Mikoto Uchiha―sampai kesal dibuatnya, karena anak bungsunya tidak juga menikah. Padahal Mikoto selalu menyuruh Sasuke ikut perjodohan dan _blind date_. Tapi dari belasan wanita yang disodorkan, tidak ada satupun yang menempel pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menyambar jas hitamnya, kemudian meninggalkan ruangannya. Hanya ada satu tujuannya hari ini, yaitu menemui teman-teman SMAnya. Ya hari ini SMA tempatnya bersekolah dulu sedang mengadakan reuni akbar.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata. apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Padahal kamu manis lho."

"Eee… belum, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata. Dalam hati rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak, 'memang gara-gara siapa aku tidak bisa punya pacar lagi?!'

Memang tipikal Hinata yang tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya. Alih-alih marah, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Sudah delapan tahun ia menjomlo. Sepertinya setelah ditolak Naruto hatinya tertutup dan takut untuk mencintai lagi. Padahal sudah banyak pria, baik itu teman kuliahnya dulu maupun rekan kerja yang menyatakan cinta pada gadis Hyuuga ini. Sebut saja Gaara-kun, Sasori-kun, dan yang terakhir Kiba. Semuanya ia tolak.

Hinata kembali mengesap minumannya sambil memandang teman-teman SMAnya dulu. Ada Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja menikah, di sebelahnya duduk Ino yang tengah mengandung, sepertinya semua teman-temannya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Hinata bahagia melihat teman-temannya, sekaligus miris karena perjalanan cintanya tidak semulus kawan-kawannya.

Mungkin gara-gara sumpahnya pada diri sendiri ketika di toilet cowok itu…Mungkin juga karena trauma ketika penolakan Naruto, entahlah yang jelas Hinata masih asik sendiri, walau terkadang merasa iri melihat pasangan-pasangan lain.

**Tlining…Tlining**

Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan model rambut yang khas masuk ke sebuah restoran. Pemuda tersebut memakai jas armani berwarna hitam dan berkemeja putih. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita menoleh.

"Sasuke! Kemari!" seru pemuda berambut kuning.

Terkejut karena teriakan Naruto, Hinata menyemburkan jus jeruknya.

'Apa katanya tadi? Sasuke?'

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang paling dibencinya sedang menyeringai. Entah kepada siapa seringaian itu ia tunjukan.

**Glup.**

Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Apa Sasuke masih ingat kejadian tempo hari itu? Apa ia dendam dan ingin membalas perbuatan Hinata?

Segera Hinata membalik badan dan mengelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

'Lupa. Ya. Pasti Sasuke lupa. Kejadian itu 'kan sudah delapan tahun yang lalu,' batin Hinata.

Kembali Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang asik menjabat tangan beberapa kawan lamanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk persis di depannya. Hal itu membuat mata Hinata membola.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke datar.

Dalam hati Hinata mendecih mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ternyata selama delapan tahun, sikap sok _cool_-nya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Masih single atau sudah punya…" sengaja Ino tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Rupanya para gadis sangat menantikan jawaban Sasuke, terbukti beberapa teman perempuannya menatap Sasuke dan menanti jawaban tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku masih sendiri," jawaban tersebut membuat beberapa wanita memekik sekaligus senang.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke? Sampai sekarang kamu belum punya…eeee..pacar?" tanya Sakura. Padahal dulu waktu SMA, Sasuke adalah murid yang sangat populer dan banyak siswi mengantri menjadi pacarnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata, "mungkin gara-gara seseorang sampai sekarang aku masih sendiri."

Bagaikan disiram es batu. Itulah yang bisa Hinata rasakan ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian tempo dulu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja? Wajahmu pucat, sepertinya kamu sakit," ucap Sakura sambil memandang wajah Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san."

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak. Kamu pasti sakit. Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san. Mu-mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah,"jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," Sakura kembali menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali berkelakar dengan Ino.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa sekalipun menyantapnya, entah mengapa rasa laparnya hilang.

Selama acara reuni, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan diam. Dirinya terlalu takut memandang pemuda yang ada di depannya. Tanpa teman-temannya sadari, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sorot tajam dan membuat Hinata semakin mengkerut di kursinya.

"Kamu kok diam saja, Hinata-chan?"

"Hahaha...," Hinata tertawa gugup sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Sasuke, bukannya rumahmu dekat dengan rumahnya Hinata? sebaiknya kau mengantarnya pulang," ucap Naruto.

Terkejut, Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik taksi saja, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau naik taksi mahal, Hinata. Sekarang lagi krisis, kita harus berhemat," Naruto memberi saran.

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke santai.

'Iya. Bagimu memang tidak masalah, tapi bagiku itu masalah hidup dan mati,' batin Hinata frustasi.

"Ayo!"

Mau tak mau Hinata harus mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asik bercengkrama. Diam-diam dalam hati, Hinata berdoa, semoga dirinya selamat sampai tujuan.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada kata yang terucap. Mungkin hanya suara samar deru AC yang terdengar. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata yang sudah muak dengan suasana canggung ini akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Jadi apa kesibukanmu sekarang, Sasuke?"

Diam. Tidak ada balasan dari lawan bicara. Hinata yang tidak mau menyerah, kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Itachi-nii? Kudengar ia sudah menikah."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"…"

Marah karena tidak diperhatikan, Hinata akhirnya memuntahkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Jangan marah padaku! Kau sendiri yang duluan mencari ribut, mengejekku dengan kata-kata kasar bahkan menghinaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah mempunyai masalah denganmu, namun hari itu saat pertama kali kita bicara, kau malah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan membuatku sakit hati. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau waktu itu aku mengutukmu!"

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucap Hinata selama hidupnya dan membuatnya sampai kehabisan nafas.

Sementara Sasuke yang dari tadi menatap jalan, menoleh ke kiri dan menatap Hinata, terlihat sekali api amarah dari kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Kau―!"

Sasuke membanting stir dan menepikan mobilnya ke bahu jalan. Hinata yang tahu dirinya akan dimarahi, memegang erat sabuk pengamannya.

"Haah…" desah Sasuke. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke stir.

"Kau benar-benar gadis aneh, Hyuuga. Apa kau sadar..," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, ".. bahwa ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa aku akan menjadi **'perjaka ting-ting selamanya'**?"

'Perjaka ting-ting? Apa dulu aku mengatakan hal tersebut?' batin Hinata.

Raut kebingungan yang dipancarkan Hinata membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala. Sepertinya Sasuke dapat mengartikan mimik Hinata.

"Kau―! Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan apa yang kau ucapkan delapan tahun yang lalu?!"

"A-aku―"

Benar dugaan Sasuke. Hinata lupa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ak-aku hanya ingat kalau aku memarahimu dan menyumpahimu, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku lupa dengan kata-katanya."

Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik wanita dihadapannya.

Gara-gara wanita ini, hidupnya yang serba teratur dan di atas angin berubah total. Gara-gara gadis berambut indigo ini, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Akibat ulah gadis ini Sasuke juga selalu gagal dalam acara perjodohan yang disiapkan ibunya.

Semua kesialan ini gara-gara gadis bermata bulan dan beraroma lavender yang duduk disampingnya.

Dan gadis tersebut harus bertanggung jawab. Ya. Sasuke sudah memutuskan dan itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat!

.

"Itu semua gara-gara kamu, Hyuuga." Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Gara-gara kamu! Maka dari itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab," lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke dapat mencium aroma lawan jenisnya. Sasuke dengan wangi mint dan cengkeh, sedangkan Hinata dengan aroma lavender dan vanila.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba,t anpa permintaan sebelumnya, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman singkat ke pipi Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha-san?" Hinata merasa tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Itu tadi karena kau selalu mengabaikanku di kelas," kembali Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan, namun kali ini ke mata Hinata, "dan ini karena kamu tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Dulu matamu hanya tertuju pada si Dobe itu."

Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sejak kapan? Ya. Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli dengannya?

"Dan ini―" ucapannya terputus karena bibirnya mengecup bibir Hinata, lembut dan singkat namun bisa membuat wajah Hinata merah padam " ―karena kamu sudah mencuri hatiku."

Mata Hinata membola dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas, Hinata―" Sasuke sudah menggunakan nama kecil Hinata "―aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin sejak hari pertama kita bertemu, entahlah aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke santai.

Pernyataan Sasuke yang kelewat jujur membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lipat. Apa Hinata baru saja ditembak oleh murid paling populer di sekolahnya dulu?

"Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu," mendadak kepala Hinata pusing. Sepertinya benar ucapan Sakura, mungkin ia benar-benar sakit.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau begitu―" kembali Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke Hinata.

Hinata gugup. Tubuhnya terjepit antara pintu dan Sasuke, belum lagi sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. Rasa takut membuat Hinata memejamkan mata.

Namun bukannya kembali mencium, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata dan sepertinya ampuh membuat pipi gadis berambut indigo tersebut memerah. Entah kalimat apa yang diucapkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

"Jadi― apa kau siap, Hinata?"

**-THE END-**

**A/N: terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang mau membaca apalagi mereview karya Mbik satu ini. Mbik sengaja buat cerita padahal bentar lagi mo sidang :(. **

**Ini semua khusus buat pecinta SASUHINA.**

**Mbik minta doanya ya, semoga ujian skripsi Mbik lancar. Yups! Akhirnya setelah bolak-balik kampus dan kena semprot dosen berkali-kali, Skripsi Mbik di Acc. juga. Akhirnya! #Tebar konfeti.. **

**Satu lagi, Mbik ucapkan selamat SHDL yang Ke-3. Ini tahun pertama Mbik nulis karya buat event SHDL. Semoga makin banyak fans-nya dan makin jaya selalu. POKOKnya, Happy SHDL!**

**Jangan lupa Review ya, guys!**

**Salam,**

**Mbik Si Kambing :D**


End file.
